Reckless Abandon
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: Dominique Weasley and Lily Potter are cousins, best friends, and starting their sixth year at Hogwarts.  Little did they know that their sixth year would be a mess of boys, family, and secrets neither girl wanted to keep.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys my name is Bee and I'm co-Author of this here brand new fanfic. This story is rated M for Language and Scenes of a sexual nature that will appear later in the story. My partner HermisiaDraco and I devised this story together and we're proud to present to you the first chapter written by yours truly. Hopefully Hermisia will have her chapter up and ready to read soon. :) And now without further ado, Chapter one.

Reckless Abandon

POV: Dom Weasley: Back to Hogwarts

There was absolutely no warning. Why is there never any warning?

With a million cousins that are ready to strike, there should be a warning. But of course there isn't. We're Weasleys. We don't speak before we do something. We just do it. So it really shouldn't come as a surprise that Lily just attacked me without warning. I was just walking along Platform 9 ¾ and WAM! I was tackled into a hug by my best friend and cousin, Lily Potter. Sometimes I don't mind, sometimes I do. This is one of those times that I don't mind being attacked. I've missed Lily this summer. I was vacationing in France with Grandmere (my mother's mother) and while we kept in touch with owls, they just aren't the same as seeing Lily face to face. I really missed her and I know she missed me too.

"You're going to have to tell me everything when we're on the train!" Lily demanded as she let me go. Lily was really pretty and we looked a lot like each other. We both have long red hair, we're both the same age and height, and we both have clear blue eyes. Most people mistook us for sisters when we arrived at Hogwarts for our first year. Truth is, we're closer than sisters. We're certainly closer than me and my sister, Victoire. I can't stand Victoire. Anyway, Lily grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Absolutely," I agreed before heading over to the rest of the family. There was a lot of excited conversation going on in the mass of the Weasley clan. All of my cousins, and my little brother Louis, were excited to be going back to school, where we'd be with each other a lot more often. The adults were sharing whispered conversations of their own, but they were careful not to be overheard. Lily and I joined the crowd and split up to chat with everyone that we hadn't said hello to yet.

"How was your summer, Dom?" Rose asked politely when I reached her. Most of the time, I got the feeling that Rose didn't like me all too much. A lot of it had to do with the fact that she was in Gryffindork and I was in Slytherin. Another thing she didn't like about me was that her father spoiled me like I was his daughter. Rose was jealous of me and it didn't make for a tight bond with my older cousin.

"It was excellent, thanks," I answered just as politely. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright," she said somewhat lamely. "I made Head Girl." I was about to ask her why she didn't sound happier about the good news but instead I made a gasping noise as the air was forced out of my lungs. The strong arms of a red-haired, freckle-nosed someone had wrapped me in a death grip.

"Fred!" I gasped as he lifted me off the ground." Can't. Breathe!" I managed through gritted teeth. I swore I could hear my ribs cracking from the pressure. When had Fred become so strong? After one more moment of the bone-crushing hug, Fred put me firmly back on the ground and let me go. I rubbed my sides gingerly, and glared at my silly cousin. I was going to have bruises for weeks. I opened my mouth to yell at Fred but with mock surprise, he pretended to see his Quidditch teammate, and shouted, "Oi! Markus!" before running away. I'm really starting to hate the no warning thing. Rose just shrugged when I gave her a questioning look. Sighing, I made my way over to my Uncle Ron as he smiled at me.

Uncle Ron was the single most awesome guy in the world. He was the one that taught me how to ride a broom at age 6, even when my mother had strictly told me I couldn't. He said he'd be damned if his favorite niece didn't know how to ride a broom when my other cousins did. We also have the same sense of humor. He got some of my jokes when no one else did and we both loved all the same comedians. Best of all, he didn't forget me when he was around Victoire. His attention was divided equally and he spoiled us both the same. He seemed to know how much I hated being Victoire's shadow and he was determined not to make me feel like I was in her shadow. He spoiled each and every one of the Weasley children. I suppose it has something to do with him being poor when he was little, but I can't really be sure.

"Uncle Ron!" I shouted as I ran to give him a hug. See? It's not so hard to give people warnings when you're about to tackle them. Why can't my cousins do it? Anyway, his hug was warm as always and I smiled into it.

"So how as your summer, brat?" he asked me affectionately as we let go of each other.

"It was fun. I did loads of stuff with Grandmere," I shared vaguely. I had had my first summer fling in France, and I wasn't too keen on telling that to my favorite uncle. Favorite or not, he was still overprotective and likely to hunt down the poor bloke back in France. Uncle Ron raised his eyebrows at me but didn't press me for details. Somewhere in the background I could hear a whistle signaling five more minutes until the train departed.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I said, beaming at him. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and my smile grew even wider.

"Uncle Ron?" He looked at me, nervous of the sudden change in my voice, which was now sweet and delicate.

"Yea?" he answered suspiciously.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me…" I trailed off a bit. I knew he'd tell me anything if I just asked. There wasn't much that he could deny me. "Mama and Daddy said I'd find out soon enough but I don't understand why I can't know now. What have all the adults talking about lately? They seem really excited about it." I tried to keep my voice casual, but I really wanted to know. It hardly seemed fair that they were keeping things from me. I was almost of age, only three more months and I would be seventeen. What on earth was going on? Uncle Ron smiled at me and I thought I had it, but what he said next disappointed me.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't tell you that." He sounded genuinely sympathetic. "It would ruin the surprise, but I guarantee you'll know by the end of the night." It was infuriating. Why couldn't I know now? An impatient voice was screaming in my head. I hated waiting.

"But I hate surprises!" I whined to my Uncle. And it was true I hated surprises when I knew about them beforehand. I hated knowing that something was going to happen but not knowing exactly what or any of the details. It was torture. Another whistle blew and late arriving students were making quick goodbye to their family and getting on the train. All of my cousins and family bustled to say their own goodbyes and we all got on the train, me pouting the entire time.

"Oh, come on!" Lily ordered me, rolling her eyes and pulling me by the arm. We found an empty compartment and shoved our trunks on the ledges above our seats. Putting the basket I was carrying down on the seat, I opened the lid and let my cat, Scratch, out. She hissed at me unhappily and slunk to the other side of the compartment, glaring at me the entire time. She hated the basket. Lily gave me one last hug before I slid the compartment door open again and was about to step out. I was the 6th year Slytherin Prefect and had to report to the Heads compartment before returning to my compartment. Someone, however, was blocking my way out.

Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of me sneering. He had long white blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his shoulder blades. He was pale, unimaginably so, and his blue eyes were almost just as pale. His face was angular, sculpted, and just under his robes you could tell his body had the same sculpted and toned quality. Scorpius Malfoy was very good-looking. He was also very mean.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood for his antics just yet.

"Careful, Weasel. You might want to be a bit more polite to me from now on," he told me, his smug and imperial tone making me want to hex him.

"And why would I be polite to the son of a ferret? What? Daddy dearest never told you what happened in his fourth year? I guess not. I've heard loads of stories about the ferret though, none of them all too flattering." I smirked at his reaction. He had lost his smugness and he was now glaring at me. Oh, if looks could kill I'd be stone cold. I had hit an exposed nerve. He changed tactics and looked over my shoulder to glare at Lily who was standing behind me.

"So Potter, I guess you'll be expecting special treatment this year, now that daddy will be underfoot?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Lily said sharply behind me. Lily was usually shy and she didn't like much confrontation, which is why it was a surprise that she spoke up. But she had made a mistake and let Malfoy know that he knew something we didn't. His eyes lit up with the information and he smirked again.

"Oh, so you don't _know_?" he asked, barely holding in his glee. "Well then, I wouldn't dare spoil the surprise for you." He cackled and left Lily and I alone, slightly confused as to what that was all about. I looked at Lily and she shrugged. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it now, I said goodbye to Lily and left. The Prefects' meeting was towards the front of the train and I made my way up the Hogwarts express. We were gliding along the tracks, just outside the city. The houses were fewer and far between and the country side was greener than in London.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Lorcan Scamander waiting for me until it was too late. He grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into an empty compartment. The only thing I had time to process, before his lips crashed fiercely into mine, was that the blinds were closed on the door. I responded immediately, nipping his bottom lip so that he would let my tongue glide past his lips to meet his tongue. His body was pressed against mine tightly, pinning me between him and the window. I could feel the heat coming off him in non-stop waves. His hardness was pressed comfortably against my thigh. I sighed into him as he smirked. Oh, how I missed him this past summer. Lorcan was the other 6th year Slytherin prefect and my sometimes… well, sex buddy, I guess. Things with Lorcan and I were complicated. We didn't want a relationship, we were friends only some of the time, and we were really attracted to each other. It made for a confusing bond, to say the least.

"Miss me?" he asked, smirking and eying my panting form. I was slightly out of breath and my body was still humming for contact with his. I glared at him, straightening my robes and hair.

"Of course not," I lied smoothly, "you surprised me is all. Do you always go around attacking girls or is this a new creepy habit you've developed over the summer?" It was his turn to glare. We weren't both in Slytherin for nothing. Sliding past him, I opened the compartment door and started towards the Head compartment again. Lorcan fell in step next to me and together we reached the Prefects meeting in silence. Not everyone was there yet so Lorcan and I took our seats at the table and had brief conversations about our summer. My mind was only half listening to Lorcan. The other half of my mind was focused on Lorcan's Gryffindor Twin, whose eyes kept wandering over to me.

Lysander Scamander was as different from Lorcan as you could get. They were almost complete opposites in every way, including looks. Where Lorcan had straight coal black hair and dangerous deep blue eyes, Lysander had wavy blonde hair and speckled hazel eyes that were somehow always warm. Lorcan had a very sharp and pointed face with high cheek bones. Though Lysander had the same high cheek bones, his face had a softer touch to it as if someone had blurred the hard edges of Lorcan's face. In build and body shape they were the same. Both were slightly stocky but taller than me. Well muscled from Quidditch training and slightly calloused hands from holding a broomstick too tightly without gloves. One wouldn't guess that they were fraternal twins let alone related.

All this I had noticed in the few short minutes before the meeting started. I hadn't even realized I was checking out Lysander until the door slammed open, breaking my thoughts, and a very angry Rose walked in followed by Malfoy. It looked as if the two had been arguing, which wasn't at all uncommon. Rose, like every other person in our family, couldn't stand Malfoy and Malfoy never passed up the chance to torment Rose. The pair made their way quickly to the head of the table and Rose began a quick head count as Malfoy sat down and examined his clean fingernails. So that's why Rose had been unhappy about making Head Girl. Malfoy had been made Head Boy. When everyone's attention was on Rose, who opened her mouth to address us all, Lorcan put a possessive hand high up on my thigh, stroking his thumb very close to an inappropriate place for him to touch. Ignoring his hand, I turned my attention to my cousin.

"As prefects," she started, "you all know you are responsible for your houses passwords and helping the younger students should they get lost. New 5th year Prefects, you're in charge of showing the 1st years to your dormitories tonight and patrolling the train every once in a while. Prefects can take points and give detentions as deemed necessary. Anyone found abusing this responsibility will be stripped of the Prefect title." Malfoy stood then, with a stack of papers in his hands. With a flick of his wand, the papers glided in front of each of the prefects.

"These are the new passwords to your common rooms and to the Prefects' bathroom and lounge. There is also your hall patrolling schedule at the bottom of the parchment. Memorize this and then destroy it at your soonest convenience. We wouldn't want someone from another house finding the password to a common room they don't belong in," he ordered. I took a quick look at the parchment in front of me. In big black ink letters was the name "Dominique Weasley" and under it, in smaller letters, "Sixth year Slytherin Prefect." It had the Slytherin common room password as expected, plus the other junk Malfoy had mentioned.

"Any questions?" No one answered and Malfoy nodded satisfied. "Good. Fifth years are to patrol the train corridor. The others may go back to their own compartment." We were dismissed. Lorcan lifted his hand from my thigh and left before me, without so much as a word goodbye. I shrugged it off and went back to the compartment with Lily. She was patiently waiting for me, reading a book I had leant her a million years ago.

"So?" she demanded as I sat down and I dived into the story of my summer fling and Lorcan's behavior on the train. We spent the hours on the train talking and by the time night had fallen my mind completely forgot all about Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy, and the surprise waiting at Hogwarts. I would soon learn that forgetting about those things had been a big mistake. I hadn't known then that those three things would turn our sixth year at Hogwarts upside down. After all, how I could I have?

A/N: Hey all… Hermisia Draco here. I couldn't be happier to be co-authoring this story. I am super excited to be able to present this to all of you. My friend will be doing all of the odd number chapters and I am doing the even numbered ones. The next chapter should be up shortly (it's my chapter). I will be writing Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius while my friend is writing Dominique and Lysander/Lorcan. I hope you all enjoy this story so be sure to review. We would love to hear your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here is my chapter. I'm super excited to be doing a story with my friend. I have never written a story about the "Potter Kids", as I like to call them, so I hope I do ok. Enjoy and please review. I love reviews and live off them. It also makes me want to continue my stories.

Chapter Two

My World Turned Upside Down

"So Potter, I guess you'll be expecting special treatment this year, now that daddy will be underfoot?" I heard Malfoy sneer.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" I said sharply. I don't know what I was doing, talking to him, but he made me curious. Did he know something about what the adults were always whispering about? I realized I said something wrong when I noticed his eyes light up and that stupid smirk of his came back into place.

"Oh, so you don't _know_?" he almost laughed. "Well then, I wouldn't dare spoil the surprise for you. " I heard him cackle and leave the area. Dom turned to me and all I could do was shrug. There was nothing more we could say about it so she said goodbye and left.

I nervously sat in the carriage on the train. I hoped Dominque's prefect meeting wouldn't be too long as I hated sitting by myself. Dom was my only real friend as the other girls only wanted to be my friend because of my famous dad. Sometimes that was a curse. My mind started to wander as I stared out the carriage's window. I didn't realize I was staring when a flash of platinum blonde hair passed by. It took a few seconds to register that I was seeing Scorpius Malfoy slinking past in the corridor again. I don't know why I just didn't turn my head but I for some reason, my eyes remained staring at him. Maybe it was the sun streaming in through the windows but he looked heaven sent. I finally shook my head. "Get a hold of yourself, Lily," I whispered to myself. "He's a Malfoy. And that thing he said about my dad? What was he going on about?"

Thinking about my dad made me remember my father's old stories from his days at Hogwarts. He used to have an ongoing war with Scorpius' father, Draco. Oh, the awful things he used to talk about. How anyone could be so cruel to another person was beyond my reasoning. But then again, I know how cruel Scorpius was to my family. No, he was definitely NOT an angel. That was almost laughable. I decided to stop thinking about Malfoy so I opened a book that Dominique had loaned me an extremely long time ago. I just couldn't stop reading and rereading it. It wasn't long before Dominique came back into the carriage.

We talked about all sorts of things as the ride to the school continued. We soon had to change into our robes and then the train started to slow down. Every time the train slowed down, I got butterflies in my stomach. I know I've been at the school for 5 years now but it never fails to happen. I guess I inherited my father's love for the school. It was one of a few places I felt truly welcome. "Come on," Dom said, bringing me out of my musings. "I want to get a carriage with Lorcan."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "When do we ever NOT get something with Lorcan?" I asked. As I followed her down to the carriages, I caught Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. The moonlight played the same tricks as the sun did. Or maybe his hair just had a light of its own? Either way, I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I can't wait to see your expression at the Great Feast tonight, Potter!" Scorpius laughed.

"Leave me alone," came my reply. Gods, could I have sounded anymore stupid?

"Lily," yelled Dom. "Come on."

"Better run along, Potter. Don't want to keep them waiting." I watched as Malfoy walked away with his friends, laughing the entire time.

I turned to Dom and quickly made my way over to her. Once inside the carriage, I took a seat next to Lysander as Dom was already busy with Lorcan. "So, did you enjoy your summer holiday?" he asked me.

I looked down at my clasped hands and nodded my head. I was never one for polite conversation… or any conversations for that matter. I was extremely shy, inheriting that part from my mum. I mean, she used to tell me how shy she was around almost everyone because she was the youngest Weasley and the only girl. I came out of my daydreams, I have a horrible habit of doing that, and noticed the twins and Dom talking in hushed tones about the big secret. I couldn't have cared less when I saw the ever omniscient structure ahead of us.

Hogwarts castle was impressive. Inside, I was as giddy as a 1st year. On the outside, I remained cool and collected. It's amazing I ended up in Slytherin. I guess I just wanted to be with Dom so badly that during the sorting ceremony I had asked the hat to put me wherever it was going to put her. I never knew I'd be in Slytherin when every other Potter was put into Gryffindor. I thought my parents were going to go ballistic when they found out. Quite the opposite. They just told me that they were proud of me no matter what house I was placed into. My parents were always trying to be the best parents… or the coolest. Sometimes it bugged me that they were so understanding. I don't think that my brothers, or myself, ever got into trouble by their standards. So, in essence, Hogwarts was my home away from home. It was a place where I could get away from my famous parents.

The carriages stopped and everyone was starting to pile out. Lysander, ever the gallant male, helped me descend the stairs. "Thanks," I managed to whisper. I made my way to the main entrance and walked up the massive front steps. I had to keep my excitement under control as we entered the Great Hall. I sat down at the Slytherin table and chanced a glance up to the ceiling. The sky was clear and twinkling stars were as bright as ever. It was almost as if the floating candles weren't even needed for light but still flickered as if a cool wind was blowing. I felt something tapping my shoulder.

"Lils, look at the professors' table," Dom whispered. I turned my attention to the head table and noticed a few empty chairs. "Isn't it odd?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not registering what she could be talking about.

"Why is the table almost deserted? The professors are usually seated by the time we enter."

I finally realized what she was saying and started to wonder what was going on. I was just going to tell her that maybe they were busy when Headmistress McGonagall stood up. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to her. Then, the door to the Great Hall opened and the 1st years followed Hagrid up to the front of the room. I didn't really pay attention to the sorting ceremony. Instead, I kept looking at all the empty chairs usually occupied by professors. I was brought back to the present when a roar of applause sounded, signaling the end of the ceremony.

McGonagall stood again and raised her hands for silence. When everyone had calmed down, she spoke. "Welcome, students, to another magical year. As always, I ask you all to not wander into the Forbidden Forest without the accompaniment of a professor. Trips to Hogsmede are for years three and up with a signed permission form." I tuned out the usually back to school speech and rules and looked down the table.

I saw Scorpius leaning back in his chair, lazily picking something off his robes. It was probably dust from the trip up to the castle. I don't know why I kept staring at him but I couldn't help myself. I probably would have kept staring if he hadn't winked at me. Blushing, I looked down at the empty plate in front of me. When I cautioned a look back up, he was paying attention to what the headmistress was saying.

"Now, many of you are probably wondering why half the staff is missing from the table," McGonagall continued. It seemed as though she was getting excited as she continued on with her speech. "Well, I have the extreme pleasure of announcing our new professors for the coming year. First, teaching Ancient Runes and new Head of House for Hufflepuff: Professor Susan Bones." I heard the Hufflepuff table erupt in cheers as a woman I didn't recognize made her way through the door behind the head table. "Since Professor Flitwick retired last year, I have been in talks with our next professor. I am pleased to introduce our new Charms professor: Professor Hermione Weasley." Again, the Gryffindors cheered. I looked over to Rose and Hugo and saw their mouths hanging open in shock. I felt so bad for them. Their mum was going to be their teacher.

Next, we were introduced to the twins mum, Luna Scamander as our new Divination teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. I thought that was a good choice and that maybe I'd finally learn something. The next person to enter the room was a splitting image of Scorpius. Draco Malfoy was to be our new Potions teacher and our new Head of House. I almost felt bad for Scorpius, having your father here to watch over your every move, when a flash of red caught my eye. No, this couldn't be happening. Not here… not in my safe place- my home away from home. I watched in horror as McGonagall announced that Professor Ginevra Potter would be taking over Transfiguration. My whole existence would be ruined because my mum would be here. How was I to cope now? Dom gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before the headmistress cleared her throat for silence.

As soon as the room quieted, she continued. "It gives me great pleasure to announce our final professor. He will be taking over our Defense Against the Dark Arts post and Head Gryffindor House. Please, join with me in welcoming, none other than, Professor Harry Potter!"

"NO!" I screamed but was drowned out by the sounds of shouts and applause. Dom put her arms around my shoulders from behind and held me to her. I can't believe that BOTH of my parents were here and BOTH were going to be teaching. As I was contemplating this, I was also wondering if I could get out of either class. This was going to be one hell of a year. My whole world turned upside down.

A/N: Next chapter is my friend's chapter. Stay tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there folks! :] Hermisia and I just wanted to thank you for the reviews that we've received! They've been so encouraging and we hope to see more in the future! As for this chapter, this is in Lysander's point of view and was written by yours truly. We've decided to write from all five of our characters' POVs and the next chapter will be written from our beloved Scorpius's POV. Sorry if there's any confusion on that point.

Anyways, hope you enjoy it! :]

-Bee (TheInbetweener here at )

P.S. Hermisia and I don't own anything you recognize (Hogwarts, the children's names, etc.) We just made up the plot and personalities. The rest is the property of the amazing J.K. Rowling that she is so gracious enough to let us borrow.

Chapter 3: Lysander POV

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as ever as I stepped on the Hogwarts' Express to start my 6th year at the magical school. My fraternal twin brother, Lorcan, had already disappeared down the corridor as I waved goodbye to my parents, leaving me to find my housemates alone. I didn't really mind that Lorcan had left. He always got weird once school started back up. My brother and I were alright at home. We spoke, got along, and were cordial, friendly even, for most of the summer. Once we were back at Hogwarts, though, all that would once again change. We mostly avoided each other at school. We were so drastically different from one another that he was sorted into Slytherin and me into Gryffindor. It was only natural that we had separate circles of friends, circles of friends who were enemies with one another. So to avoid conflict we mutually and silently agreed to leave each other alone for the most part.

I made my way towards the front of the train which had become the usual haunt on the train for my friends. The Hogwarts Express gave one last whistle and started to glide along the tracks and out of sight of King's Cross. I was finally on my way to Hogwarts, I thought, grinning. It was going to be a promising year, I thought as I began to peek into compartments looking for my best friend, Daryl Hannigan. I was free of O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s weren't until the end of next year, and hopefully this year wouldn't be as awkward as last year had been. I found Daryl in the first compartment behind the Prefects' Carriage. Unfortunately for me, Daryl wasn't alone. In the seat next to Daryl (who sat at my left next to the window) was Jerry Finnegan, another one of my dorm-mates that I didn't mind at all. He grinned when he saw me and nodded his greeting. I briefly smiled back and then brought my attention to the other person in the compartment with them. Cassandra Clutterbuck sat elegantly straight, legs crossed, her hands hanging delicately from crossed wrists resting on her knee. She was as gorgeous as I remembered her to be. She was also my kind-of-sort-of-not-really ex-girlfriend.

Her appearance hadn't changed at all over the summer. Her pitch black hair hung like curtains around her face, as it always had in big soft curls that reached her shoulders. She still wore her muggle clothes, her shorts showing off her lengthy golden-tan legs and her shirt nicely shaping around her breasts. My groin twitched at the thought of her perfect breasts. Her brown eyes gleamed with playful innocence. She smiled as I stepped into the compartment and the sight made my stomach drop. The smile was worthy of the most vicious predators, her full lips stretching upwards in a beautiful arc over straight pearly white teeth. It was as dangerous as it was beautiful.

While Cassie's looks hadn't changed a bit, she had. When I met her in my first year, she was a quiet yet outgoing girl. She had kind eyes and a genuine smile that could brighten up any day, no matter how awful. When we started to date at the end of fourth year everything was perfect. Then last year she became friends with Meredith. Meredith was a 7th year Gryffindor who had a gang of beautiful girls that followed her around constantly. She had changed everything. Popularity had suddenly become as important to Cassie as breathing air and she began to wave me around as a conquest banner. I didn't mind that she liked showing me off to her friends, after all what guy wouldn't want to be admired jealously by his girlfriend's friends? It was the popularity contests and Diva Syndrome that got to me. When a girl she didn't like started to gain popularity Cassie would spread ugly rumors, and play mean pranks on them to humiliate them. She began to talk down to me and demand being treated like a princess, wanting me to buy everything for her. It was too much and so I broke up with her. I half think that she still didn't believe we broke up. Of course I still had feelings for her. I used to love the girl she was before Meredith took an interest in her. It was complicated. Hence, the kind-of-sort-of-not-really part of ex-girlfriend.

The side of my mouth twitched upwards in what I hoped was a smile as I pulled my trunk in behind me and closed the compartment door. I lifted my barn owl's cage from my trunk and sat it on the seat next to Cassie who cooed at the creature. Rust just shook out his feathers and continued sleeping, his powdery white face hidden under his wing. Without a word, Daryl stood to help me lift my trunk above the seats. It was barely an effort with the both of us. Soon I found myself sitting across from Daryl, sitting next to the window as far away from Cassie as I could be, with Rust in his cage between us. I really didn't want to be there, but I didn't want to be too early for the prefects meeting either, which allowed about 20 minutes for the prefects to get settled before they had to report to the Prefect's Carriage. I looked at my wristwatch: 11:09am. 11 minutes left.

For a few painful minutes it was quiet and no one seemed able to talk. And then to my horror, Cassie spoke directly to me, "So I haven't heard from you all summer, Lysander. I missed you. I wrote but you never answered back." As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to be in the same compartment with her, she had to say "I missed you" in that simpering voice. I could tell by the not quite innocent looks that Daryl and Jerry wore that I would be teased mercilessly once we got to our dorms.

"I was on holiday with my parents. I didn't get any owls while I was away." I looked at Daryl quickly and glared at him, daring him to contradict me. The truth was that while I was on holiday, I was only in the Alps. It wasn't far enough for me not to receive owls, (I kept up a regular correspondence to Daryl over the summer) and I got every letter she sent me. I just didn't waste my time in replying to them. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Or get her mad at me. Last thing I wanted to hear was my ex-girlfriend bitching at me.

"Oh," was all she said before uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs, looking put out. Relieved that I had avoided a conflict with her, I looked at my watch again. It was just about time for me to go. Thanking Merlin, I stood and left the compartment. I entered the Prefect's Carriage and was glad to see Jamie, the other 6th Year Gryffindor prefect. Jamie was a plain sort of girl with long straight brown hair and eyes like a frightened doe. She seemed meek when I first met her, but she was smart and loyal to the bone. She was a good friend and smiled when she saw me walk in. I smiled back and went to sit next to her.

"Hello Jamie, good summer?" I asked once I was settled.

"Yea it was great! I got to stay with my older sister and her husband in Australia for a month. You wouldn't believe the kind of beasts they have down there. I've never seen so many varieties of acromanutla in my life! Then again, I don't want to ever again. Horrid beasts they are." She told me in an excited rush. "How was your summer?"

"Fine. Just fine. I went with my parents searching for Pygmy Snarfs, whatever those are. I swear my mother is the weirdest woman alive." By that time other prefects were starting to file in. Among the other prefects were my brother Lorcan and his partner, Dominique Weasley. Dominique was pretty, gorgeous even, with long red hair and a light spray of freckles across her the bridge of her nose. Her bright blue eyes were sharp and attentive. She had nice curves and always wore flattering clothes to accent all her best physical qualities. In personality, I had seen her at her worst. She had a roaring temper and a forked tongue that was all cleverness and cruelty. If something angered her she was sure to make it known that she wouldn't tolerate it. But she stuck by her family, even those in other houses, and had always been polite to me. Whether her politeness was a result of her not minding me, or of whatever she had with my brother, I wasn't sure. Sneakily, my brother put his hand very high on Dominique's thigh. She didn't react at all, she didn't seem to like it but she didn't seem to mind his possessive gesture either.

During the entire meeting, I found my mind and occasionally my eyes wandering to Dominique Weasley. I really didn't understand what she saw in my brother. I knew from the way Lorcan talked about her that she didn't really think of it as anything serious and she had dated other guys at Hogwarts. But for some reason she and Lorcan kept going back to each other. Whatever their relationship was, I didn't think very highly of it. In all honesty, Dominique was much better than my brother and deserved someone much better. For all he was my brother, but he didn't treat any of his flings with the type of respect they deserved. The prefect meeting was short and simple. Too short for my liking, but I stood with my schedule in my hand. I watched as Lorcan swiftly left the carriage, leaving a sour looking Dominique Weasley behind.

Once I returned to my compartment, Cassie had gone. To find her usual clique of girls, I supposed. I spent the rest of the time on the train being teased by Daryl and Jerry about Cassie and joking about our summer away from Hogwarts. When the train finally slowed to a stop I grabbed Rust's cage and walked off the train with my friends. As usual it was crowded and I received a few hurried hellos from some friends that were trying to make their way to a good carriage.

"Lysander!" I heard someone call from somewhere on my left. It was Cassie. She was holding the door to a carriage and waving me forward to join her. Just behind her my brother was hopping into an empty carriage. Thinking quickly I started forward, Daryl and Jerry behind me.

"I'm going to grab a carriage with my brother," I told them all in a rush when we reached Cassie. I saw her smile falter but I didn't stop walking and didn't really care if I was being cowardly. I didn't want to deal with her in the confined space of the Hogwarts carriages. I reached the carriage that Lorcan disappeared into and sat across from him, a sigh escaping my lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, dear brother?" Lorcan asked, a smirk gracing his features.

"Cassie," I explained shortly with a growl. Lorcan's smirk only grew wider. "Shut up," I ordered when he started to laugh. It was then that the door opened again and Dominique smiled into the carriage. Her eyes landed on me a little surprised but she didn't say anything to me. Instead she looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"Lily, come on!" she shouted and climbed in the compartment, sitting next to Lorcan, their thighs pressed together.

"Hello Lysander," she greeted me, surprising me a little.

"Hello, Dominique" I replied somewhat dully.

"It's Dom," she told me icily. Her cold blue eyes pierced mine for a moment and I stared, unable to pull away from her gaze. Dom… the name felt weirdly intimate considering we weren't really friends. Still, it rolled around in my mind and on the tip of my tongue. I actually quite liked the nickname.

"Sorry, got caught in the crowd," another shy voice announced, breaking whatever spell Dom's eyes put on me. Lily Potter climbed in and took the only available seat which was next to me. The carriage gave a tug and we began our long journey up to the castle. Dom and Lorcan began a conversation but I tuned them out, knowing that I didn't want to hear any of their flirting comments. Instead I turned to Lily and smiled.

"So, did you enjoy your summer holiday?" I asked in the politest tone I could manage. My throat felt a little dry and I tried my hardest not to croak out the words. Lily looked down and nodded without a word. Nothing was said between the two of us for the rest of the way. It surprised me how quiet Lily was in comparison to her loud cousin. One could rarely been seen without the other and so I assume that Lily would be a lot more like Dom. They looked at lot like each other but that's as far as the similarities stretched. I didn't know if it was shyness or rudeness that kept Lily silent, but it didn't really matter to me. As soon as we reached the castle I would be rid of the three Slytherins and would continue to avoid them. The moment the carriage stopped Dom and Lorcan were out and on their way to the carriage. I followed them, briefly stopping to help Lily out of the carriage.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes still focused on the ground. She was shy, I decided, not rude. She still hadn't changed from when we were little.

"You're welcome," I told her before she walked off towards the entrance hall. Slowly I looked up at the castle. Hogwarts was beautiful. Rows of windows all glittered in the light of torches. Students shoved and pushed trying to enter the Great Hall where they could see the skies and stars above. Hogwarts was a breathtaking sight. I knew the smile that spread from ear to ear must look stupid, but at that moment I didn't care. I was finally back at Hogwarts.

With that thought, I pushed through the crowd of students and forced my way towards the Gryffindor table. I spotted Daryl and Jerry sitting with Jamie, Teresa, and Ashton, other sixth year Gryffindors. Cassie and her friends were sitting at the other end of the table. I thanked my luck stars and walked over to my friends. I squeezed between Daryl and Ashton and shook Ashton's hand as he smiled at me in greeting. I looked around the hall to see the last of the older students filing in and taking their seats. Once the Hall was quiet, Hagrid led in a group of wet and miserable looking first years. The sorting was quick and I didn't pay much attention to it. I was starving. Then, the food was put out and I scarfed down whatever was within reach. There were only so many things manners could restrain and my appetite wasn't one of those things.

After I had stuffed myself with everything I could (I felt like the welcome feast was the first time I ate in years), the food disappeared and Headmistress McGonagall stood. The hall hushed to listen to what she said but like the sorting ceremony, I didn't pay much attention. The food had made me sleepy and my eyelids drooped as I tried to pay attention to what was going on. Several people had walked on the stage after McGonagall had introduced them as our new teachers. Each smiled and gave a small wave before sitting at the long staff table. Then a flash of blonde, a dreamy style, and blue eyes the color of a clear sky, the same color as Lorcan's eyes, my mum walked on the stage gave a small wave and caught my eyes as she sat down at the table.

I stared for only a second and then smiled from ear to ear. I knew my mum had a small gift as a seer, but she had studied the subject of divination for years and knew all sorts of practices and theories to fortune-telling and future-seeing. If anyone could do better than that old bat Trelawny, it was mum. It did come as a shock that she would be teaching, she hadn't said anything to my brother and me, but it was a pleasant one. Some people would hate the fact that their parents were going to be their teachers, but I didn't mind so much. My mum wasn't very interfering and it would be nice to have her around for a chat sometimes. If there was anything that I missed about home, it was my parents. I hoped with mum teaching that dad would be around too.

Once she was done introducing all the new teachers (there were so many this year, including "Uncle" Harry and "Aunt" Ginny) she dismissed us with a wave of her hand and a cheery goodnight. Smiling one more time at my mum I got up with the rest of my housemates. I didn't say anything on the way up, too sleepy and content to speak. Some gave me a sympathetic pat, some snickered behind their hands, thinking I was quiet was because I was upset about the new divination teacher. I ignored them all and trudged up to the dormitory that I shared with Daryl, Jerry, Ashton, and another bloke named Tim. After changing into my PJs, I sighed as my face hit the pillow. I was back at Hogwarts and with that thought I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

FMLYHM

I sat in my room at Malfoy manor, my earphones securely embedded into my ears. Recently, my parents had taken to arguments… each one seemingly louder than the one before. Today was no exception. Even my loud Muggle music couldn't drown out their words. Sighing, I slowly took out my earphones and winced at my parents' volume.

"You're never home!" shouted mum. "Now you'll be gone even longer!"

"It's not like we have much of a choice!" father shouted in response. "We've depleted all of the funds my mother had left me. We need the money!"

I sat up quickly, shocked at my father's last statement. Did that mean we had no money? I slid off my bed and, in my socks, quietly padded over to my locked door. I had insisted my father put a lock on the door once I had turned 16 stating that I needed my privacy to study. My real reason was that I hated the fact that my mother could have come into my room whenever she wanted, and that was quite often. Once I reached the door, I listened intently.

"But Draco, I haven't seen you for more than a few hours every day. I'm beginning to think I'm a single mum."

"Astoria, I have to take this job. I'll be home on holidays and we can meet up at Hogsmede on weekends."

"I understand but I don't have to like it." I could just imagine my mother pouting.

I tried to find out what job my father had taken but it seemed like that conversation was over. I was mulling over the different places that were around the wizarding village when my dad spoke again.

"You will have to take Scorpius to the train tomorrow."

"Draco, you know how much I detest that place." I rolled my eyes. My mother: drama queen.

"I know, dear. But the staff is on holiday. Do you really want our son to go by himself?" I would love that, I thought to myself. Then I could silently slink onto the train and not worry about sappy goodbyes and the like. As I was musing that over, my parents' bedroom door opened and I saw dad walk out. "Oh, Scorpius. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," I muttered.

My father ran a hand through his long blonde hair. I looked just like him and he looked like Grandfather. I hated when everyone compared my looks to my father's. "Are you alright?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I have to get going. Sorry I can't see you off in the morning."

"No big deal," I said. I turned around and headed back into my room. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now so I walked back over to my bed, put in my earphones, and closed my eyes.

I woke up to pounding on my door. "SCORPIUS! Get up!" Great, mum took today of all days to screech my name. I rolled over and looked at my calendar. It was then that I realized that today was the day I left for Hogwarts.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back.

"Well, hurry up!"

I sat up way too fast… the room spun like I had been drinking. I like a good drink every now and then but last night, I stayed away from the shit. Where my dad was going, I didn't have a clue. That's why I stayed sober. I needed to figure this shit out before school started. Now, I'm at point zero… not a fucking clue. I could only think of two places he could be working: Hogsmede or Hogwarts. I was hoping it wasn't the latter. I grabbed my wand, pointed it at my head, and made the room stop spinning. Since all my things were packed up the night before, all I had to do was get dressed. I grabbed a black t-shirt, black jeans, and my black Harley boots. By the time I got downstairs, mum was pacing by the front door.

"It's about time. Let's get going. I don't want to be at that station any longer then I have to," Mum so eloquently put it.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied. When I stepped out of the door, I had to put on my sunglasses. The sun was way too bright for my tastes. This is not the way I wanted to start my final year at Hogwarts.

When I got onto the train, after Mummy Dearest made her quick getaway, I made my way through the throngs of students to a compartment near the back. As I entered, I saw my best friend, Ozbourne West and my ex, Jayde Zabini. Oz has been my friend since we were in nappies. He has long brown hair that is always in his eyes and brown eyes to match. Jayde is a beauty. Her dad, Blaise, and my dad are old school buddies. He married a gorgeous white girl so Jayde is a mix. Her toffee colored skin is finely sculpted, she is tall and slender, and her green eyes are like a cat's. We are great friends, and she was perfect in bed, but we could never function as a couple. I guess you could say we were better off as friends. I said hi and sat down next to the window.

"How was your holiday?" Oz asked.

"As good as it can be in Malfoy Manor," I returned nonchalantly as I stared out the window. I could feel Jayde scoot over to be closer and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Scor, you seem edgy. What's on your mind?" Jayde asked.

I shrugged her off. I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions. "I'm fine," I replied. I know they didn't believe it.

"So, did you hear?" Oz asked. He knew when I wanted to be left alone. That's why he was my best friend.

I turned my attention towards him. "Hear what?"

"We have a guest teacher this year."

I rolled my eyes. Best friend or not, he also knew how to drag out a situation. "Why don't you cut out the shit and just tell me already."

He laughed and held up his hands. "Alright, man. Well, my dad heard from his drinking buddy that the 'wonderful' Harry Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"You're shitting me?" I responded. It couldn't be true.

"I swear on Merlin's balls, it's what I heard. Professor Potter… that's gonna be fucked up."

"It won't be too bad," Jayde chimed in. I looked to her like she had gone mad. She just sat there and put her feet up on the other side of the compartment. "Harry Potter will be too busy making sure his precious children don't get into any trouble."

"Do you forget the past that my dad has with him?" I asked her. "He'll make my last year a living Hell."

"I didn't forget, Baby. You have to start thinking positive."

I pulled Jayde in and she rested her back against my chest. It wasn't a romantic gesture; it was something that felt comforting to me. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just got a lot on my mind."

Jayde played with my finger. "I know. Let's not worry about the Potters right now. Besides, you got a Prefect meeting to run soon."

"Shit," I said as put my head back against the headrest. I was not looking forward to that. But being Head Boy, it was a requirement. "Well, doll, guess I best get going." I kissed her cheek, she moved forward, and I stood up. I slapped hands with Oz and started my way back up the corridor towards the front of the train.

I made my way down the train's corridor when I ran into Dominique. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked as she glared at me.

I so wasn't ready for her antics this early in the year. I decided to play with her so she'd leave me alone. "Be careful, Weasel. You may want to be a bit more polite to me from now on."

"And why would I be polite to the son of a ferret? What? Daddy dearest never told you what happened in his fourth year? I guess not. I've heard loads of stories about the ferret though, none of them all too flattering." I hated being reminded of something that happened to my father a long time ago. It was as if I had something to do with it. Hell, I wasn't even a twinkle in my bastard father's eyes. I didn't want to give her the thrill of knowing that she hit a nerve so I was glad when I had something else to distract me.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Lily Potter. She was the youngest and only girl from the infamous Boy Who Lived. Her red hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her smoldering blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the low lights of the train. I wanted to rattle her up a bit to get the focus off of me. "So Potter, I guess you'll be expecting special treatment this year, now that daddy will be underfoot?" I had to use the info that Oz gave me, hoping that it was true. When people drink they tend to forget important things like the truth.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Lily asked. Her voice sounded melodious to my ears, almost like an angel singing. Whoah, where the Hell did that come from? She usually didn't talk. She was a shy Slytherin which in a way was kind of an oxymoron. But, with her statement, it was clear that I knew something that they didn't. A smile found its' way across my face without me knowing.

"Oh, so you don't know?" I asked, egging them on. "Well then, I wouldn't dare spoil the surprise for you." I laughed and then left them alone, confusion crossing over their features. I was actually cheered up a bit from that altercation when I ran into Rose, literally. "Merlin, watch where you're going."

"Stuff it," she snapped back. "Isn't it bad enough that we have to share a common room? Do you really have to start the year like this?"

What was this girl going on about? She's the one starting shit. "Leave me alone."

"Whatever, Malfoy. So long as you don't go shagging every girl so I can get SOME sleep this year," she started.

I held up my hand to stop her. "Just because you can't get laid doesn't mean you have to be a hater. We better get going or the prefects just might start a riot." I turned and started walking toward the compartment. I sure as Hell didn't want to converse with the Weasel anymore.

I was done for the year, almost, after the prefect meeting. Too many altercations in too little of time. It seemed that my last year was going to be a challenge. I walked past Lily's compartment again and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was staring at me. I had to snicker to myself as I get that dreamy look a lot from all types of girls. But her being a Potter, I just had to keep walking.

After spending some more time with my friends, the train finally came to a stop. I rolled my head, trying to loosen up the cramp that developed, and strutted out of the train. The only reason I strutted was to uphold the Malfoy name. My father always told me to keep my head held high because Malfoy's were dignified. I hated doing it because it looked like I was a stuck up bastard. But, sometimes you have to do what everyone expects you to do. Oz just laughs every time.

We got to the Great Hall and I really didn't pay any attention to what was going on. I did look up once and caught Lily staring at me… again. I winked at her, just to push her buttons, and she quickly looked away. She blushed, a Weasley trait if I ever saw one. I still didn't pay attention when McGonagall stood up and starting speaking. I did notice that a few of the new professors were parents to some of the students. Boy, it sucked to be them. That is, until I saw the unseeable. My father was walking down the Head table to take a seat! I turned to Oz.

"What is my dad doing here?"

Oz leaned over to whisper back. "Mate, your dad is our new Potions professor AND Head of House. Man, I feel for you."

I sat back in my chair, horror struck. I could handle my father getting a job in Hogsmede but here at the school? On my last year? This was NOT going to be good.

A/N: Sorry for the extreme delay. A lot has been going on. My co-author and I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story… but we'd like more. Also, thanks to all who are putting this story on alert or favorite lists. We appreciate it all. Here's hoping she's got the next chapter almost finished. Also, the chapter's name came from a song my co-author told me about. Its name is "F**k Me Like You Hate Me" by Seether. I just see Scorpius actually listening to stuff like this. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: I'm so so sorry for the long wait! For those of you who have reviewed or favorited our story, and have been waiting patiently, thank you so much! It means the world to us and we hope you like this next chapter. There's a super sexy surprise in this chapter and if you don't like smut well don't read I guess. We don't like flaming. The story is rated M for a reason and here's a little taste of why it's rated that way!

Thanks again

-Bee (theinbetweener)

Dom: A Little Too Exciting

Hogwarts had become Hell. I mean flames roaring, pain, suffering, and eternal agony: Hell. It was bad enough that my Aunts and Uncle were at Hogwarts, all day, and every day, to teach us and keep an annoyingly close eye on us. But Malfoy's dad too? Malfoy hadn't stopped gloating all weekend about how great it was going to be and how wonderful it was to know beforehand. Bloody douche bag. It was completely unbelievable that girls found him attractive at all. I mean, sure, he was _good-looking, _but what did they see in him? I don't think I'll ever know. All I knew is that the smirk he gave Lily and me at breakfast the morning that classes were starting made me want to hex him until his dying breath. Poor Lily had stopped eating after that. I couldn't even convince her to get a bit of toast down to calm her stomach. His smirk had made Lily think about the start of classes and that thought had made her sick.

Friday night had come as a shock but most of it had worn off over the weekend. When Monday arrived, the nausea had come back full swing. Lily and I had been lucky enough to avoid her parents all weekend. Our luck had run out Monday morning. Our first class of the week was transfiguration with Aunt Ginny and the Gryffindorks. There was no avoiding her now. It was the moment that we had been dreading.

"Come on, Lily," I said standing up. The Bell hadn't rung yet but sitting there watching Malfoy and his stupid smirk down the table was only making things worse for us. We had a good fifteen minutes of breakfast left before we had to make our way to the transfiguration classroom. Lily stood with me and slung her bag heavily over her shoulder. We made our way down the aisle towards the doors to the Great Hall. I risked a glance back over my shoulder at the staff table and saw Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry deep in discussion with Aunt Hermione and Hagrid. They looked happy. As I went to turn my head back around I caught Malfoy staring at us. He wasn't smirking anymore, but looked thoughtful. Glaring at him as we made eye contact and then facing forward, I walked out of the Great Hall angry. I didn't like the way Malfoy watched us, or how he seemed to be affecting Lily. It was bad enough as it was without Malfoy being involved in our problems.

"You okay, Lily?" I asked her putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her to me. Lily nodded and I sighed. It was hard getting Lily to open up sometimes. She had so many layers of emotional skin that protected her from falling apart; layers that were hard to see through and even harder to dig up. She rarely told even me what she was feeling. A lot of it was shyness and though Lily wasn't shy around me it was still some work to find what was on her mind.

"Yea, I'm fine," was the usual answer. I opened my mouth, just about to dig deeper, but I couldn't get the words out. Pursing my lips, I kept them shut tight. I couldn't bug Lily about it. That would only make her close up even more. She'd tell me in her own time.

"Hey, Weasley!" came a familiar shout from behind. Neither of us turned around at Lorcan's call but we both stopped and waited for him to catch up. I was annoyed that I couldn't work out what was wrong with Lily but I didn't let that show. That was our business and Lorcan wasn't involved. He was strictly pleasure. He reached us and slung his arms over both of our shoulders, squeezing himself between the pair of us. My nose wrinkled a bit as his scent reached it and I could see the same reaction in Lily. Lorcan smelled a bit like subtle cologne and not-so-subtle firewhiskey. The effect wasn't a pleasant one. We started walking together with no particular destination, Lily and me ignoring Lorcan's stale scent. Lorcan, deciding that the path ahead of him was too boring, turned his head to the right and looked at me. After deciding that I was boring, he turned his head to stare at Lily.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" he asked a little too loudly. Lorcan tended to get very loud and obnoxious when he was drunk. Fortunately for our eardrums, Lorcan seemed to be only slightly tipsy and therefore only slightly louder. Lily winced though and her cheeks turned the bright Weasley red that said she was embarrassed. She shook her head and kept her mouth shut.

"Malfoy," I answered contemptuously, saving Lily from Lorcan's disbelieving stare and oncoming questions. Lorcan looked at me and scoffed.

"Oh, that prick?" Lorcan glared at me as if I was Malfoy himself and then turned his attention to Lily once again. "Don't you worry about Malfoy, Lils. You should've heard him last night. Bitching and whining that his daddy's here to teach." Lily didn't say anything, but I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up in a small smile. After that we roamed aimlessly, listening to Lorcan's random declarations and stupid giggles. I was almost surprised at the lack of sarcasm and pessimism. Lorcan was nice when he wanted to be. Then again, he usually was a lot nicer with alcohol in his system. Sorry to be a cynic, but that's just the way he was. Still, I couldn't blame him for wanting to have a little fun, even if it was without me. It was quite boring aside from the new faculty issues and I needed something to gossip about that wouldn't make me sick every time I thought about it.

The bell rang and I could see Lily's face drop again. We made our way quickly to our transfiguration class, Lily keeping her head low and me trying to get Lorcan to shut up enough to not be suspicious. If my fuck-buddy got caught being drunk in my Aunt's class there would be more problems than just Lily's parent's teaching. They'd watch me like a hawk when I'd hang out with Lorcan. They might think he's a "bad influence" on me. Ha! As if Lorcan had any influence over me. But it didn't matter what was really happening. Appearances were everything in Hogwarts and if you didn't keep them up… well then you were screwed.

When we got to the classroom door all the Gryffindorks were waiting outside, chatting excitedly about being taught by a former Gryffindor and famous wife to famous Harry Potter. I really didn't understand what the big deal was. Sure she's an awesome person and a war hero, but to me she was still just Aunt Ginny. She changed Lily's diapers and chaperoned our sleepovers. She cooked dinner and took us shopping. She cleaned her house and degnomed the gardens. She was a normal witch. It was ridiculous that these people were such stupid fan girls. Worst of them all was Cassandra Clutterbuck, Gryffindor Princess if there ever was one and the biggest bitch in the entire school. Just seeing her made me want to punch something, a particularly soft and delicate face-like something that belonged to the bitch. She flipped her unnaturally dark hair over her shoulder in that annoying fashion that catty girls do and her stupid friends continued to hang on every word that she was saying. As Lorcan, Lily, and I drew closer we could hear what she was saying and it really gave me an actual reason to want to punch her face in.

"It's super cool that we're being taught by Ginny Potter. I read all about her in Witch Weekly and she's so pretty. It's a shame that her daughter's isn't as pretty as she is, but Al…" I didn't need to hear anymore. It was time to go into super bitchy girly mode.

"Lorcan?" I said as we got close enough for Clusterfuck and her Barbie's to hear me. He swung his head to face me and raised his eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

"How far up Cassandra Clusterfuck's arse do you think I can shove my pretty Doc Marten before she starts to taste leather?" I examined my fingernails as my fellow Slytherins started to laugh and the Gryffindorks whispered darkly behind their hands. Lily slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to muffle her laugh. Lorcan who, Merlin bless him, was playing along (or maybe he was just too tipsy to realize I didn't really want an answer) put a finger too his lips and furrowed his perfect black brows.

"I don't know, Dom," he said after a moment, "But I think she'd like that too much." I smirked but held back from laughing. My classmates were laughing enough for me. Lily was turning red from laughing so hard and Lorcan just shrugged as he leaned against the stone wall. Clutterbuck wasn't keeping as cool, however. Her cheeks were burning and her fists were clenched tightly. I put my hands on my hips, close enough to my wand should Clutterbuck really try anything stupid but far away enough to not look nervous. Her friends we giving me these dirty looks and muttering to themselves as if I really gave a shit that they thought I was a horrible person.

"How dare you!" she growled as the laughter died down. I scoffed and gave her a winning smile. It was such a stupid thing to say, especially to me. How dare I? Of course I dared, duh! I was Dom fucking Weasley and I really didn't give a shit. She started to turn an unhealthy plum purple when she drew her wand. The hall became silent as all eyes were on us. It was sort of pathetic that people were so desperate for some drama but I loved the attention and I loved when people talked about me. I was the star of this morning's show and I was not going to be embarrassed by the Gryffindork Princess, so I kept my hands still on my hips and raised my eyebrow. She seriously thought she could scare me with her itty bitty wand? I would've been pissed but she was just too dumb to take seriously. Everyone knew that I was only good at two things: potions and dueling. Why would she even try to beat me when she knew I could kick her arse? The only thing I could do was laugh.

"Seriously?" I said between short breaths. "You're seriously about to hex me outside of my Aunt's classroom, right before we go in? Smart one, let me tell you." I knew better than to turn my attention from her but I really wanted to. I said a smartass comment, I made her look dumb, and I was over it at that point. Dealing with her afterwards would be boring and below my standards. She didn't lower her wand but Lysander hurried up to her and started whispering in her ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying but she took her eyes off me and listened. She didn't look happy, there were deep wrinkles in her forehead, her nose was scrunched up as if she had just gotten a whiff of the worst smell in the world, and her mouth was pursed like she had eaten a lemon whole. Clutterbuck was usually a decent looking girl, I could admit, but when princess didn't get her way she became a whole different kind of monster to deal with. A really, really, ugly monster.

The door to the transfiguration classroom clicked and began to open. Clutterbuck's wand went back into her pocket faster than I could blink an eye. I turned to Lily and smiled, but she was looking pale again. I followed her gaze to see Aunt Ginny standing in the doorway and smiling at us all waiting in the hall. Her flaming red hair was drawn in a loose bun and her glasses were perched on the top of her head where she usually forgot that they were there. She looked good in the sleek black robes that most Hogwarts professors preferred. If Clutterbuck was right about one thing, it was that Aunt Ginny was gorgeous.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" she said as she caught sight of Lily and me. She stepped aside and let the students through the door. We all filed through the door and Lily let out a relived sigh when Aunt Ginny didn't stop us to talk. I looked around for seats for me and Lily as the rest of the students walked in. Sitting too far to the back would hurt Aunt Ginny's feelings but we didn't want to sit too close either. Finally, Lily and I sat at a table in the middle of the room while Lorcan sat in the back with one of his other Slytherin mates, Marcus Andrews. Once everyone was settled into their seats, Aunt Ginny headed to the front of the classroom and tapped the board with her wand. Chalk appeared and spread across the board until Aunt Ginny's neat loopy script was legible. I turned my attention back to my aunt. Her mouth pursed and her eyes seemed to pass right through the students. She began pacing the front of the class. Lily shivered next to me.

"My name is Professor Potter, as you all know from Friday's feast, and I will be teaching you transfiguration. Your last professor has informed me that you stopped just short of human transfiguration." She paused as if waiting for an answer. Some of the goody-two-shoes Gryffindorks were nodding their heads vigorously. Aunt Ginny ignored them and continued with her speech. "This is very complex magic and any student caught playing around in my class will leave immediately and not come back. This is a N.E.W.T. class, people, and I won't tolerate any mischief. You'll be working hard this term, starting with these notes on the board."

There was a shuffling of bags as everyone reached for their books and quills. Lily and I took out our notebooks and decided where we would begin taking notes. We had a system, one that we developed in our first year, and it worked well for us. Between the pair of us we had only one set of notes. We shared the work equally; each of us copying half of the notes the professors gave us. It worked well because we always studied together and we didn't waste our efforts making two sets of notes. We kept our notebooks in a pile in our dorm so that we had access to them at all times. Lily hid her face behind her curtain of hair and was glad of the excuse not to look up at her mother sitting at the front desk. I was glad too. Note taking meant less interaction with Aunt Ginny and that would help Lily's nerves a lot. The relief was short lived, however, and soon we were done copying the notes, with nothing else to do but twiddle our thumbs and play with our dicks. Lily kept her eyes on her hands in her lap and kept fidgeting, which drove me mad.

It seemed like forever before Aunt Ginny waved her wand and the chalk disappeared from the board. She stood and began speaking of the complexities of transfiguring the human structure into inanimate objects. It was a boring lecture but I had to pay attention. This wasn't an ordinary professor that I could bullshit or ignore. Once we started practicing (we were turning our own legs into the legs of a chair) things turned disastrous. Lily, who was more nervous than I could have realized, had so many screw ups it was hard for me to concentrate. She was usually really good at transfiguration but her mum had her wand arm shaking. She transfigured my legs into chair legs instead of hers, made a tin full of quills on Aunt Ginny's desk scuttle across it like a spider, turned a desk into a pile of unattached chair legs, and when she finally did turn her own legs into chair legs one was shorter than the other. Her mother just looked at her with a puzzled expression, fixed her mistakes easily, and moved on to instructing other students that needed help.

My heart hurt for Lily and as Aunt Ginny instructed us to stop our practice and get our things ready for the bell, I took her hand and squeezed it in what I hoped was a reassuring way. She smiled weakly but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I could only imagine how horrified she was at her performance, but if I knew one thing about Lily it was that she wouldn't let it happen again or affect her grade. The bell rang and we started to make our way to the door when it happened. Aunt Ginny called us up to her desk and we had no choice but to make our way through the rush of students to do as she requested. Lily kept her head held high and the color that had risen to her cheeks when Aunt Ginny called us had drained completely and left her pale as the English snow. I tried to smile but I don't think I was very successful in making it a real smile. Aunt Ginny eyed the two of thoughtfully before she spoke.

"Is everything alright girls?" she asked when we reached her desk.

"Yea, everything is great Aunt Ginny. You did wonderful for our first lesson." I hoped that the flattery would somehow distract her from gazing at Lily as intently as she was. She flicked her eyes to me and blushed. A faint smile curved her lips and her expression softened.

"Thank you, Dom. I'm glad you thought so. I hope you aren't too mad at us for not telling you about teaching here this year. We wanted to keep it a surprise." She directed this to Lily who looked up and smiled, always able to lie to her mother convincingly.

"Of course not, mum. How could I be mad? I get to spend more time with you and Dad now. And I know I'll actually learn something this year, unlike last year with Professor Merriweather. He was awful."

"Are you sure, dear? You're performance today wasn't what I expected it to be." Her tone was gentle but Lily still looked away in embarrassment.

"First day nerves, Aunt Ginny. Lily is always this nervous on the first day back but she won't admit it." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. Lily looked away still but she didn't look as tense as before. She didn't want her mum to know that she was upset about the whole thing. She knew just as well as I did that it would hurt her mum's feelings and make her suspicious as to why we don't want them here.

"Well I hope you have a good rest of the first day. Now get going, we wouldn't want to be late for your next class would we?" The rest of the day was boring after that. The most interesting thing that happened was that Luna Scamander turned out to be a good teacher, not a crazy old bat like Trelawney had been, though Lorcan was less than pleased to have his mother underfoot. Dinner went by in high spirits. Lily felt a lot better after classes were over and she didn't seem as mortified that her parents were there to teach as she was all weekend. I watched Malfoy all throughout dinner but he hadn't even so much as glanced in Lily's direction, which I was happy about. Somehow, I didn't think he was looking at me that morning and I wondered what exactly made him watch Lily the way he had. Whatever the reason, I didn't like it. Malfoy always left a sour taste in my mouth.

When dinner was over and everyone went back to their common rooms, I almost died of boredom. I did get plenty of homework that day, but who the hell wanted to do homework on the first day back to school? I sure as hell didn't. So I sat and talked with Lily in the common room for a while. Some of the girls from our dorm stopped to talk at different times but they didn't stay with us for long, claiming they had to start on their work. They weren't as irresponsible as I was I guess. Every nerve in my body was on edge when Lily and I were part of the few left in the common room. I needed to do something, go somewhere, something needed to happen. The first day of classes couldn't end in such a boring manner.

"Wanna sneak out and go to Hogsmeade? I've heard they've opened a new club over the summer. Someone bought the old Puddifoot's Tea Shop and fixed it up." I suggested to Lily as she stared at the fire. I expected her to agree but she shook her head, still staring at the fire.

"No, not tonight. I'm really tired. Maybe this weekend? Besides, a club on Monday night sounds really boring." Disappointment burned the back of my throat but I didn't argue with her. She was right about it being Monday night, I hadn't even though of that, but I was still desperate to do something. I wanted to break a rule just for funsies. Lorcan, I knew, would be up for it, but I didn't really want his company just then. I sighed and slumped back in my armchair.

"Maybe you could explore the castle tonight," Lily suggested, "It'll give you something to do and maybe a walk will settle your restlessness." I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed as she explained, "You've been fidgeting all night."

"Fair enough," I conceded and stood. "Maybe you're right." She stood too and hugged me briefly.

"Goodnight and don't get caught," she warned me. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lily to be cautious.

"I'll be fine," I assured her, "good night." She left the common room and began climbing the stairs to our dormitory. After watching her go, I slipped out of the common room and into the dungeon hallway. It wasn't very late but it was cold and damp in the castle dungeons. I pulled my robes tighter around my frame and set off down the hall without any particular destination in mind. My only hope was that I didn't run into Peeves but that seemed unlikely since he avoided many of the Bloody Baron's usual haunts.

I roamed for a while with no place to go, silently slipping past many of my fellow prefects that were on patrol duty. That's when it hit me. I could go to the prefect's bathroom. Take a relaxing bath without the worry of getting caught. Maybe it would ease my restlessness just to sink into warm water and thousands of different colored bubbles. I turned back and made my way to the Prefect's bathroom with caution. When I arrived in the corridor, I crept towards the painting slowly and whispered the password to the painting hiding the entrance. I cringed as the door swung open with a creak but I looked around and it seemed no one had heard the noise. I hurried inside and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was dark, illuminated only by the few stain glass windows that lined the far wall. The mermaid window slept peacefully, snoring a little bit, while the morning glory in the next window over was closed up for the night. The bathroom was as cold as the stone hallways but the floor, walls, and ceiling were covered in a dark blue tile. Slowly, I slipped off one of my shoes.

The tiled floor was cold against the bottom of my foot and I shivered as I took my other shoe off. I made my way towards the bath but stopped before I reached the taps. I didn't really feel much like taking a bath, I decided. I passed the large tub and it's hundreds of taps and opted for the open shower area instead. I wasn't usually a fan of the prefects shower. It wasn't like a stall shower that was found in the dormitories and it was nothing like the private shower we had at home. It was like one of those showers they had at the beach for people to wash the sand off. There were no walls but the one with the showerhead and knobs, making the shower feel too exposed. Still, the strong jets of water were calling my name and my back ached for the warm pressure. I turned one of the knobs.

Hot steam began to fill the room as I slipped off my socks and threw them to the side. The room began to warm up as the steam began to disperse. Next, off came my robes and I tossed them over with my socks. I could feel my nipples grow hard as the lack of that extra layer made me shiver continuously. I cast a quick warming charm and my chest heated up like I just drank a warm butterbeer after walking through snow. I could feel the tense muscles in my shoulders unravel like a dropped spool of thread. I sighed as I let the sensation reach the tips of my toes. I undressed slowly, letting the fabric of my shirt and skirt tickle down my skin. Then I took off my jewelry, my earrings first and then my owl necklace that reached just between my breasts. Once my jewelry was safely away from the shower my hands returned to exploring my chest. The skin was soft and smooth, a few freckles dark against my creamy complexion. I reached around to the back of my white bra and freed my chest from the restricting fabric.

My right hand moved up to grab the soft fleshy mound of my left breast. My nipples were perfect pink peaks standing at attention. I pinched my left nipple between my thumb and index, pulling gently at the hardened flesh. A pleasant shock rippled from my groin up to my already moist center. I pulled again, resulting in the same pleasurable response. My resolve hardened and I slipped my black lace thong down to my ankles. I didn't much like masturbating, finding it easier just to find a guy rather than use my vibrator, but sometimes it helped take off the edge. What better way to ease my restlessness than a hot shower and roaming fingers? After stepping out of my underwear, I reached for my robes in search of my wand. I fumbled for a few minutes before finally finding the slim piece of magical wood. I briefly wondered what it would feel like inside me but quickly rejected the idea. It was much too thin and I could've ended up hexing off important biological features. Instead, I waved my wand, whispered, "Accio vibrator," and opened a window. Hopefully my vibrator, which I kept safely underneath my mattress, wouldn't take long to get to me.

Once my wand was safely at the edge of my and the water's reach, I stepped into the stream of hot water. I hissed as the water burned its way down my neck all the way to the soles of my feet. I turned and tilted my head back so that my long red curls soaked through. I was beginning to wash my hair when I heard the whistling sound of my vibrator speeding through the open window. It stopped suddenly, floating just to my left and waiting to be taken. My thin fingers wrapped around it and my dripping center burned with anticipation. I placed the purple cock-like shaft by my wand and continued to clean myself. Once I finished rinsing off the soap, I let my hands roam my body again. Every inch of my body was on fire and my fingertips left a trail of cool pleasure on the skin they caressed. I teased myself, tweaking my nipples and brushing my fingers on my thighs, almost but not quite grazing my center, making my anticipation almost tangible.

I had gotten myself to the point of frustration and finally lay down in the spray of water, my head under the taps, my face safe from the spray. The tile was warm because of the water and I sighed as I reached for my wand. With a wave of my wand, the showerhead rose from its holder and floated in the air, awaiting my command. The showerhead moved the stream down my body slowly, getting closer to me as it moved. It reached my hips and stopped, the water pooling between my closed legs and running down my hips. I bite my lip and smirked, my hand searching for my vibrator. My fingers finally found the firm silicon cover shaft and closed around it. Bringing it down to my face, I examined it. It looked exactly like a hard cock with the exception of being purple. The 8 inches of gloriously humming cock was just enough to reach the deepest walls of my pussy and keep hold of the device. It was perfectly thick, the head deliciously swollen.

I brought it to my mouth and my lips closed around it gently. I moaned at the smooth texture just above my tongue. I slipped it further to the back of my throat and smiled in satisfaction. Lorcan had given me plenty of practice with oral, but he was 7 inches, so it wasn't hard to get him entirely in my mouth. I pulled it out with a pop and giggled at the sound. I turned the dial to a moderate speed and traced circles around my nipples. Slowly, I spread my legs and felt the pooled water slid down my lips to the tile below. The hot spray of water from the showerhead hit my clit pleasantly and gently tapped on my open lips. It was a nice sensation but it wasn't orgasm inducing. With another wave of my wand, I turned the showerhead to a different setting and the small sprays of water became three larger more powerful jets. I moaned at the pressure that now surrounded my clit but didn't touch it.

I moved the humming dick down my stomach, briefly grazing my swollen clit, and positioned it at my needing center, blocking the jet directly hitting my slick hole. I pressed it to my wet lips, taking time to appreciate and stroke each side of my slit. I flicked my wand and the showerhead tilted just right. I gasped as the powerful jet hit my clit in a mind numbing way. My core throbbed with want as the water made my clit feel like it was going to burst. I moaned again as I began gyrating my hips in a steady rhythm keeping the vibrator at my entrance. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of tortured bliss, I plunged the vibrator deep inside me. I moaned louder as I pulled out and plunged into my desperate pussy again. I lost myself in a steady pace, slamming the purple cock hard into my core, moaning as the water pressure made my clit pulse and the dick made my walls clench harder and harder around it. My moans grew louder and echoed through the tiled room, turning me on and making my pussy hotter and wetter. With every thrust and every moan, I was getting close to the big O that I needed.

"Oh Fuck!" I gasped as I came close to climax. I moved the showerhead even closer to my clit and as the showerhead approached my clit so did my orgasm. One last deep thrust and my orgasm hit me hard. My hips gyrating, my body shaking, and an uncontrollable frenzy of pleasure had me breathless and frantic. I rode out my bliss with quick friction inducing motions of the vibrator that made my pussy clench tight around it. After several moments of throbbing, my orgasm ebbed away, leaving me like Jell-o. I lay there for a few minutes after, gasping, and moved the showerhead back in its rightful place. Just as I went to pull the still humming vibrator from my pussy there was a shatter of glass and a hard thud from across the room. I shot up, pulled the vibrator out, and covered myself.

"Who, the fuck, is there?" I yelled out, embarrassment giving way into anger. I was going to fucking kill whoever had been spying on me. I looked across the room and saw a shattered vase that decorated one of the mirror stations lying next to a dark mass of robes that were not mine. The douche bag was unconscious and it was a far better fate than what I was going to do to him. I turned off the water and performed a simple drying spell. I dressed quickly; never taking my eyes off the unconscious figure should they decide to wake up. When I reached the pervert, I distractedly fixed the vase as I lowered myself to examine them. Gingerly, I lifted the robes that had cover their face and instantly wanted to cry in embarrassment.

Lysander Scamander had seen all of me.

A/N: Oh no! Poor Dom! So Awkburg! Haha again thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As a reminder, Hermisia will be writing the next chapter from Lily's POV so stay tuned and as always we love to hear your opinion so review review review!

-Bee


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get written. Had a lot going on but I'm finally done. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. And, as always, the characters don't belong to us. Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Pain in the… Hand!

I died and went to hell. There's no other way to describe what I was feeling. No, this was worse than hell. The devil would be afraid of what was happening at Hogwarts. My freaking parents… teaching at MY school. This just sucked royally.

I sat alone, again, in the common room… not being able to sleep while Dom was out doing who knew what. I should have gone along with her. At least I wouldn't be bored as Hell with only my thoughts to keep me company. I stretch and decide to go and visit my brother. I wonder how Albus feels about the situation?

I leave the dungeon area and head right for Gryffindor tower. Even after six years, I still feel a little strange not being in my parents' house. I just don't get why I was sorted into Slytherin. Well, stranger things have happened… especially when you're a Potter. I reach the portrait of the fat lady and stare. She's not even in the frame but even if she was, I wouldn't know what the password was. Shaking my head in my idiocy, I turn to walk away when I run into something. I look up and into familiar green eyes: my brother's. Yes, he was blessed with the Potter green, or at least my friends say so.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asks, curiously.

"I was bored," I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "I thought I'd come by and see what you were up to."

Albus runs a hand through his unruly hair, yes, just like our father's, and smiles. I love my brother and his smile warms my heart. "Let's go for a walk. I was finished my prefect duties about ten minutes ago, but I can tell there is something on your mind."

I follow my brother past the entrance to his common room and we walk the corridors in silence for a little while. We can go on like this for hours, being in each other's company and not say a word, and it's comforting. Weird, huh? It's not until we pass the Great Hall that he finally speaks.

"So, what's going on under that red hair of yours?"

I smile and shake my head. He knows me so well. "I don't know… just a little upset about mum and dad."

"Yeah, totally blows," he responds and I almost have to choke back a laugh. He stops and turns to look at me. "So, you had class with mom already?"

"Yeah. She's not so bad but I could kind of tell she was a bit nervous."

"From what I hear, you were the nervous one." How the Hell did he know that? I guess my shocked expression gives me away as he continues. "Mum told me." I glare at him but he just holds up his hands in mock surrender. "SHE told ME. I didn't ask. But, Lily, Mum is nervous. She just wants to be good and for the students to like her."

I sigh, suddenly tired. "I understand but it still sucks." My comment makes my brother laugh and I giggle a little.

"Well, give them some time. We may not like the situation, but let's give them the benefit of the doubt. At least you may have some leeway with Professor Malfoy."

My eyes widen. Oh, shit! I totally forgot about that. "I very much doubt it," I mutter.

"But you are in his house. If he's anything like former Slytherin Heads, he'll favor his own house."

"Maybe. But, I'm a Potter. I don't think he'll be able to look past that fact." I really didn't want to remember that Potions was the next day. I sure hope Dom doesn't bail.

Albus and I walk a little longer, in complete silence. I really miss this time with my brother while school is in session. I try to stifle a yawn but I'm caught. "Hey," he laughs. "I think you better get back to your dorm. That is, unless you want your older brother to carry your sleeping arse back."

I smack my brother's arm and laugh with him. "Nah, I can make it on my own two feet, thank you very much. But, I really do miss this." I look down at my feet.

"Hey, we can do this whenever you want. I haven't before because I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with a Gryffindork."

"You aren't a dork," I comment. "But do you really want to be seen in the presence of a Sluterin?" I know, it's a horrible nickname but I've heard it whispered in the halls. I mean, not that I'm one but Slytherin is known for being sluts.

My brother gives me a death glare. "If anyone EVER says that about you, I will rip them a new arse."

I put my hands in the air and try to smile. "No worries. It's just something that's said. I didn't say they said it about me."

My brother takes a step towards me and pulls me into a crushing hug. "I love you, Sis," he whispers into my hair.

I… know…," I can barely squeeze out. He lets me go and I double over, trying to breathe. I know, I'm over exaggerating, but I like messing with him.

Albus puts his hand on my shoulder. "Knock it off," he laughs.

I straighten up. "Love you, too, Bro. I'm gonna head back now. Take care." I lightly hug him back and turn on my heel towards the dungeons. By the time I reach the common room, I can't stop yawning. I wave to the few people and head on up to the room. I flick my wand at the candle by my bed and as it flares to life, I can see that Dom still hasn't returned. I'm not surprised. She probably ran into Lorcan and they are probably… I shake my head. Oh, I so didn't want to go anywhere near that thought.

I get to my bed and I'm just about to get out of my clothes when I spot a piece of parchment. I pick it up and notice Dom's beautiful scrawl. I am always jealous of her about that. I quickly scan the note:

_To my beautiful Lily Flower,_

_Something has come up and I need some time to myself. Don't worry, I'm fine. Can you pleeease take notes in Potions tomorrow? I promise I will be back before History of Lame Arse Magic. LOL. I will owe you big time for this. _

_Love always,_

_Dom_

_P.S. Don't let that little Malfoy shit get to you. If he touches one beautiful ruby strand on your head, I will rip off his nuts._

I shake my head and put the note into the drawer of my nightstand. Oh, she will definitely owe me… big time! I strip out of my clothes and land, face down, into my overstuffed bed with just my knickers on. I could care less that I was half naked as the bed curtains would hide everything… even the light from the coming dawn.

I woke up the next morning because my dorm mates were running around. Everyone knew that Potions was first for us sixth year Slytherins. The idiotic girls were giggling in anticipation for our new head of house and Potions master. Groaning, I pulled the covers up over my head and silently waited for them to leave the room. I heard the door close a few seconds later so I peeked out between the curtains. Yep, the room was blissfully quiet. I grabbed my green robe, slipped it on, and padded over to Dom's bed. It hadn't been slept in at all and I cursed to myself. I hated going to breakfast alone but my stomach growled. Sighing, I quickly changed into my school robes, ran a brush through my unruly red hair, and grabbed my knapsack. I didn't really care about makeup or doing my hair perfectly like the rest of the Slytherin girls. So, I ask myself yet again, why am I in this house? That is, and always will be, the million galleon question.

As I enter the great hall for breakfast I look over at Gryffindor and see Albus laughing with some of his house mates. He catches my eye, nods his hello to me, and goes back to talking. It's his subtle way of saying he's glad to see me. It always warms my heart and makes sitting down to eat alone a little more bearable. I choose the seat closest to the exit and starting on some waffles and bacon. In just a few short minutes, I feel someone's eyes boring into the side of my skull. Pretending to reach for some hot tea, I meet the gray steel eyes of Scorpius. I try to not let on that I caught him, and go about breakfast, but that feeling keeps nagging at me.

What is up with Malfoy? All he is doing is smirking at me. If he does it one more time, I will walk over to him and slap that stupid grin right off his face. Oh, who am I kidding? Only in my daydreams would I ever have the guts to actually do that.

I knew that I had to finish up and get ready for Potions but I really didn't want to go alone. I already had one Malfoy glaring at me. Did I really want his father to do the same? Sighing, I grab my bag and stand up. As I leave the hall, I have to silently thank the higher powers that I didn't trip. As I rounded the corner, I ran right into Lorcan.

"Ow," I nearly yelled. "Where the hell did you come from?"

I looked up, rubbed my head, and noticed him holding his chest. "Good morning to you as well," he responded. "You have one hard head, Lilypad."

I rolled my eyes at his lame arse nickname. "At least I didn't have my head any lower… if you know what I mean." I started laughing as his hands instantly covered his bits. "Calm down, Lor. I'm not going to hurt you." I picked up my bag, I had dropped it when I ran into my best friend's boy, and straightened back up. "You're late getting to breakfast."

"Yeah, guess I overslept. Where's your other half?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dom's around somewhere. I'm not worried about her."

"You're usually not without her." Lorcan looked lost without Dom around and I had this urge to pat his head like a little puppy.

I shook my head. "Just hurry up. You don't want to be late to Potions." I waited until he was out of sight and then turned towards the dungeons. I joined the few students milling around outside the classroom, standing just outside the circle of over-eager Slytherin girls. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes as I leaned against the wall. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Suddenly, the hall got real quiet. I had the sneaky suspicion that someone had made their presence known.

"Aww, look at the cute little sixth years," I head the unmistakable voice of Oz say. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing him to continue on. I knew he was Scorpius' right hand man. I would have been content to keep my eyes shut but I felt someone close by. I opened my eyes a pinch and saw the silvery blonde hair that haunted my thoughts.

"Sickening, isn't it," I heard Jayde respond.

I opened my eyes fully, meeting gray ones yet again that morning. Shit, I didn't expect him to be staring right back at me. "Yeah," he muttered.

Was I hearing him right? He didn't seem interested in the least about what his cohorts were saying. But, he couldn't be interested in me. That didn't make any sense. I was just about to look away when another presence made them self known.

"Sixth years, in the classroom now!" barked Professor Malfoy.

I felt Scorpius slide by me as he whispered, "Have fun."

I visibly shivered and quickly moved away from the wall and into the room. I was so going to let Dom have it for skipping out on me. She would have had a witty response to him… if I even heard him right. I took my seat in the back of the room; I pull out some parchment and my quill, and quietly wait for class to begin. Lorcan made it just in time. He sat down next to me, slightly out of breath. "Glad you could make it," I whisper to him.

"Almost didn't. The horde of teenage girls hanging around the door was a distraction." I hit him, playfully, in the arm. "You pack quite a punch, Lilypad," he joked, rubbing his arm.

"That was only a tap," I seethed back. "Remember, I have two older brothers. I know how to throw a punch."

Lorcan put his hands in the air. "I surrender."

I laughed and was suddenly aware of someone staring at me. I looked up into familiar gray eyes, except these were different. They had subtle hints of lines around them. Professor Malfoy was glaring at me. "If you are quite finished, Miss Potter, I would like to start."

"Sorry, Professor," I muttered. I could tell I turned bright red so I looked down and grabbed my quill. Lorcan gently patted my hand and I relaxed, a little.

I barely noticed the professor as he called role. "Potter, Lily," he barked.

"Present," I responded automatically. I continued looking down when Lorcan tapped me. "What?" I whispered. He merely pointed up. When I looked, I saw that the professor was standing right in front of me.

"Miss Potter, where is your friend at?" he asked.

"Sorry, Professor, what?" I asked. I hadn't heard what he said.

Professor Malfoy sighed. "Where is Miss Weasley?" he rephrased his question.

"Um…" Shit. I hadn't thought that far ahead. What was I going to say?

"She's in her room, Professor. I mean, that's what you told me earlier, right?" I looked at Lorcan, relieved he had given me an excuse.

"Yeah, right. She wasn't feeling well so she's still in bed." Whew! That was close.

"As much as I might appreciate the response, Mr. Scamander, but I asked Miss Potter." I silently exhaled as the professor walked casually back to the front of the room.

"Geez, he's just like another person we all know," Lorcan hinted. I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. Not even a few minutes into class and I was already on the teacher's bad side.

"Now, I need to know where your heads are so today we will be copying notes." The class collectively moaned as the professor waved his wand at the board. Words covered the entire thing, so small I could barely read them. "I want complete silence."

I got to work trying to copy all the notes. Oh yes, Dom was definitely going to owe me big time for this. By the time class ended, I was shaking my hand, trying to get the feeling back into it. I don't think I'll ever be able to write again. I packed up my things, stood up, and started to walk to the door. I was about to leave when I heard the professor behind me.

"Miss Potter, a word," he said without looking up from some parchment.

Lorcan looked at me and I smiled at him. "Tell Dom that I'll be right there," I said to him to keep him at ease. Lorcan just shook his head and left the room. I walked over to the desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"I want you to know that just because you are in Slytherin, I will not tolerate insubordination," he lazily said.

My mouth dropped wide open. How dare he… "Sir, I'm sure I don't understand," I began but he cut me off.

"I asked you where Miss Weasley was and you told me she wasn't feeling well. Do I have to remind you that I am Head of Slytherin and I know that Miss Weasley went out last night and never returned?" I looked down at the floor, unable to meet those gray eyes. Shit, I thought I covered for her. "I suggest you go and find your friend and tell her that I need to speak with her. You are dismissed." He waved at me, without looking up, and he continued reading.

I didn't waste another minute and quickly left the room. I headed straight for the common room since I didn't have another class until after lunch. The short way there, I prayed that Dom was there. When I entered my room, Dom was lazily lounging on her bed, a book propped on her face. It was way too close for her to actually be reading it. I went over to her and swiped the book from her face.

Dom, startled, sat straight up. "Fuck, Lils, what was that for?"

"You owe me big time!" I screamed back through clenched teeth.

"Potions that bad?" she winced.

I pulled the pony tail holder from my hair and shook it loose. "Bad? It was fucking torture. First, I had to lie to Lorcan about where you were. Then, I had to lie to Professor Malfoy. Then we spent the entire period writing notes! My hand is totally cramped."

"Aww, poor Lils," she mocked as she took my writing hand and started to massage it. It did start to feel a little better but she wasn't going to make me forget.

"Oh, and Professor Malfoy knows that you went out last night and didn't return. He asked me to tell you that he needs to speak with you." I waited for Dom to get pissed but she just shrugged. "Well, where did you go and what happened?" I asked, finally changing the subject.

A/N: Well, that's my chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out but here it is. My friend, and co author, will be writing the next chapter and it's in Lorcan's perspective. Again, please read and review. Thanks for all who stuck out the long wait period.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry we've been away for quite some time. Our lives have been hectic. We are trying to continue this story so I hope you either remember the other chapters or are going back to reread them. Now, without making you wait any longer... here is Bee's chapter. It's Lorcan's point of view. Please, let us know what you think. I will be back, hopefully soon, with my chapter in Scorpius' point of view. Enjoy and please review.

"Tell Dom that I'll be right there," yea, okay, whatever. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Lily turned her back to me. The words were a front so that Professor Arsehole would believe Dom was still in bed but they sounded too forced, too hollow, to really be convincing. And to be a good liar you needed to be convincing. I already saved her arse once that day, so I headed out of the classroom to look for something to do. It's fucking boring being in the castle on a free period but it was raining so I couldn't go out and knick some firewhiskey. Merlin, I wished I could have a shot right then. It would have definitely given me something to do and I wouldn't have had to actually think. And Dom, I wished Dom was there. A good fuck would've cured my boredom and Dom always gave me a good fuck, the best actually. But I'd never admit that to her. She'd get it into her head that I thought she was something better than a quick shag now and then. But Dom wasn't there so it didn't matter what she'd think anyway.

I could always owl Christina to meet me in our broom closet, I thought to myself. I was pretty sure she was free that period. Or Dani, she would definitely be free, but she was rarely ever exciting. Maybe it was time to take on a new slut. It seemed I had been getting bored of the others without realizing it. I shrugged off the idea and kept walking. Dom would have my balls in a vice grip faster than I could say "shag" if she found out I was sleeping with a chick she didn't know about. Dom was always weird about that sort of thing. She was all about honesty and didn't care who I slept with as long as she knew about it. But every time I took on a new bint she'd leave me hanging for weeks with no play. Damn bitch had my mind spinning in bleedin' circles.

As I walked, the halls were clearing and students were entering their classrooms, getting ready for another boring fucking lesson. That's when I spotted her. Ashley Mayweather. Perfect. She was saying goodbye to a few of her friends and breaking away from a pack of girls in Ravenclaw. Ashley was almost as perfect as Dom, all long legs, blonde hair, and perfect teeth for biting into my flesh. Most of the time I was just an experiment for her, her boyfriend being too much of a priss to try anything new, but I didn't mind. I was always up for something new. I watched her as she turned left into another corridor. I wasn't sure when I had made the decision to follow her but I did. Her bum switched as she walked, books clutched against her perfect chest. This was my favorite part, the actual chase, my feet walking behind her, watching as she walks away but still gets closer, the surprised gasp when I sneak up behind her, the easy recognition in her eyes, the following grin, and the ending result. It wasn't about getting there, though that was an added bonus, it was her predictability. I knew exactly what she'd do because that's what I made her do. It was me pulling the strings.

And they were all the same really. The only person to ever alter the pattern was Dom. Sometimes she caved, but I knew it's only because she wanted to, not because I manipulated her, not because I was in control. Other times she scurried away, eager for another chase, another battle of wits. She was at the same time seductive and frustrating. Ashley, however, was no exception. I caught up to her and pinched her arse as she walked. She jumped, turning around to glare at me. I smirked at her, raising one eyebrow, and once she made sure the coast was clear she grinned back. All the sudden the game was done, over, I had won already, and a pit of disappointment formed in my stomach. Too easy, there was no cat and mouse, no challenge, just quick victory. The smirk fell from my face and her smile faltered.

"What did you want Lorcan?" The question was simple but the answer wasn't quite as simple as I wanted it to be. I wanted to get off without wanking off, but I also wanted entertainment, challenge. I wanted a chase, not this shadow of one, this cheap imitation of sexual tension. Without a word I took her wrist in my hand and pulled her forward, leading her down a corridor where one of my many well used broom closets was.

"Where are you taking me?" There was no resistance from her, just eager curiosity. She didn't tug her arm from my tight grasp. She didn't try to stop me from dragging her off as I ignored her question. She just followed me blindly. Once I reached the broom closet, I opened the door and pulled her in with me. I knew I wasn't being gentle or seductive or charming like she expected. But I didn't care. I was there to collect my reward, the prize that was waiting at the finish line of the chase. I didn't say anything as I spun her around, lifted up her skirt, and bent her over. She moaned at our contact but I barely breathed, the pit in my stomach growing larger. I grabbed the condom I always kept in my pocket and dropped my pants. Ashley hissed in pleasure as I slid into her but I couldn't have care less about the bint's pleasure. I thought of red hair, pale and freckled skin, bright blue eyes. Ashley said my name and I imagined Dom screaming my name as I pounded into her, all thoughts of Ashley gone.

"Fuck, Dom!" I was lost for a few moments, dragging out my pleasure until I was completely spent. When I finished I pulled out, pulled the condom off, and banished it with my wand. I didn't even look at Ashley as I put on my pants and buckled my belt. Nor did I say a word to her as I walked out of the broom closet straightening my tie. I wanted to put as much distance between me and Ashley as I could so I started walking in a random way, turning down hallways and walking up stairs, not paying attention to where I was going.

I didn't know what's happening to me or what was wrong with me. I wasn't used to being disappointed with the game or having to imagine Dom just to get off. But it bothered me that Ashley went so easily, willingly falling prey to my advances. And Dom bothered me. I couldn't get the bitch out of my head. Everyone paled in comparison to her when it came to the game and sex. Why was it that, out of the dozens of beautiful girls at Hogwarts, I couldn't get this one out of my fucking head? Why couldn't anyone get me off as good as she did? Why couldn't anyone satisfy me like she did? What the fuck had she done to me?

I kept wandering, trying and failing to get Dom out of my head. It was as if she had become the bloody sun that my mind was orbited around. I couldn't break free of her gravity. It had gotten to the point where I was hearing her voice in my head, loud and clear as if it reverberated down the corridor. It took me a few moments to realize that there was another voice besides Dom's that I could hear and that the voices weren't inside my head but in fact were actually coming down the corridor. My wanderings had taken me right outside of the hospital wing and Dom's voice was hissing something behind the doors.

Curiosity got the better of me and I snuck to the closed door, pressing my ear against it. I wondered what had gotten Dom so upset, she didn't sound like herself. Her voice was high-pitched and breathy, like she could barely get the words out. I couldn't remember a time when she sounded that distraught. It just wasn't Dom. So I stood there waiting with baited breath trying to hear what she was saying when I recognized the other voice.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Lysander said slowly. There was a crash and Lysander shouted in surprise.

"You better not," Dom growled so low that I could barely hear her. I pressed my ear closer trying not to miss anything. "I will end you if you speak about it to anyone. As far as you know, nothing happened between us. As far as you know, I don't exist. You don't talk to me, you don't talk about me, you don't look in my direction. Don't even think about me. And most of all, you don't tell your brother a thing. He can never know." My mind began racing trying to think of anything that my brother and Dom could be hiding from me. What was so important to keep from me?

"He won't. I swear. I won't tell anyone about last night."

"Good." My stomach dropped and anger coursed through me as I began to understand what happened. And then before I could process that the conversation had ended, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I ran, turning around the corridor as the door to the hospital wing opened. I didn't look back to see Dom. My fist clenched and I kept running through the hallways heading towards the dungeons. I tried to push the images in my head away but I couldn't. All I could see was my brother's hands all over Dom's porcelain skin, skin that I had seen and touched, skin that I had claimed as my own, skin that my brother knew belonged to me. Bitter disgust welled inside of me, fueling the anger. As I made my way back to my dorm I began thinking of a plan to get back at them. They would regret ever betraying me. They would regret sleeping together.


End file.
